lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy: Happy Button Friends
It's a new show. It's not for kids because it is a parody of Happy Tree Friends, and being a parody of such a violent show, it has strong cartoon violence and blood and gore. It will premiere on NickMom. Episode 1. Spin Fun Knowin Ya Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is the very first Happy Button Friends episode! This show introduces the core character group and also sets up the theme of "innocent mayhem" that runs throughout the entire series. Forest is spinning the gang on a merry-go-round, only to have things spiral out of control. Episode 2. A Bit of a Chalk Make room at the table because the world of Happy Button Friends gets a few new residents. Welcome Trace E. Doodles and Chalk in their debut episode! Episode 3. Spare Tire Goldie's car need a new tire so she picks up Crumbs' wheel-like shape torso and starts messing things up! Episode 4. House Warming Ace, the resident carpenter boy with no hands, builds Toffee a lovely new home. How does he do this with no hands? Some secrets may never be revealed! The project turns into a disaster when a fire breaks out and Ace has to come to Toffee's rescue. Episode 5. Keepin it Reel Do you want butter with that popcorn? No cell phone or screaming babies in the theater please, we've got a Happy Button Friends feature to watch!! Episode 6. Hello Dolly Our old friend Idol is here in this show. This was a fun show to work on. The animators were trying to out-do each other on character turn-arounds. It will be hilarious to watch their antics! Episode 7. Pet Peeve Scraps gets a new pet called a ghost puppy and decided to leave her old one here. But their ghost puppy wrecks everything in town! Episode 8. Dream Job Scraps has built a dream helmet connected to a TV, and he places the helmet on his head and promptly goes to sleep. Displayed on the TV, Scraps' dream appears to be him peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island. All of a sudden, Forest, who is cleaning Scraps' house, suddenly arrives, finds the remote, and decides to watch TV, unaware that Scraps' helmet was wired to it. He changes to so many dream channels making scraps die so much that scraps dream turns into a nightmare! Episode 9. You're Kraken Me Up Patch serenades Peggy on a boat ride. We find out just how much of a sucker for love he truly is. Meanwhile, Forest fulfills his lifeguard duties and jumps in at the first sign of danger. Will he get sucked into trouble too? Episode 10. By The Seat Of Your Pants Forest has Suzette over to watch a swimming competition on T.V. but is caught with his pants down. It’s sink or swim time as Forest tries to keep one step ahead of Suzette. Which one of them is going to get caught “underwear”? Episode 11. Royal Flush Trace E. plays a Poker Match with Crumbs, Toffee, and Mango but Chalk ruins everything! Episode 12. Peas in a Pod (Halloween Special) Forest finds out the true meaning of getting cloned. Episode 13. Eye Candy One of our most requested episodes, Eye Candy has a high degree of cringe factor! What is it about the eyes that make people squirm so much? It's hard to watch Eye Candy without a real physical reaction, but that's the beauty of this episode. Starring Squiggles! Episode 14. Class Act (Christmas Special) This is the first Holiday episode we made and it features the entire cast. You have to admire Forest's attitude that the show must go on, but sometimes there is even too much disaster for even the Happy Button Friends gang to handle. In true holiday spirit, they pull together for a tear-jerk ending. Peace to everyone. Episode 15. Shard at Work Changing a light bulb is really, really hard when you have no hands. As always, Ace finds a way to get the job done, but not without incident! This was one of our favorite episodes to watch Warren record. Episode 16. Icy You Another vending machine disaster for Sprinkle? Can't quite curb your cravings for sweets and such? Watching this episode may help with that! Episode 17. Swelter Skelter Things heat up for Bella Darkness & the evil ones when they try to chill out. Tempers flare but will cooler heads prevail? Episode 18. See Ya Later, Elevator Charlotte, Crumbs, Jewel, and Scraps are getting in trouble at an elevator! Watch to find out! Episode 19. Buns of Steal Hold on to your buns! Bella Darkness & the evil ones try to pull off a daring, daylight heist on Crumbs' baked goods truck. Watch this episode… then watch your carbs! Episode 20 and Finale. From A to Zoo This is our finale and "extra long" episode, coming in at 7 minutes. As we started thinking about how we'd produce shows for the series, we had to take a shot at a more complete episode, showcasing more characters and delving into their personalities. Thanks for watching and supporting! Category:TV Shows Category:Parodies Category:Not for Big Babies or Little Children